


𝒮𝒾𝓁𝓀 & 𝒟𝒾𝒶𝓂𝑜𝓃𝒹𝓈

by jynxy_bynxy



Category: Harringrove - Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Dad!Steve, Death Threats, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape Threats, cursing, dance instructor! Billy, dance moms au, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynxy_bynxy/pseuds/jynxy_bynxy
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway, Steve Harrington/OC
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. 𝒞𝒽. 1 | 𝐵𝓎 𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝐸𝓃𝒹 𝑜𝒻 𝑀𝒶𝓎

The sizzling and crackling from the maple bacon meeting the hot pan made Steve sigh. California’s salty air wafted through the open windows, slithering through the thin curtains, causing them to dance through the living room. Flipping the food, he rolled his shoulders, licking his lips, mind racing. Breakfast had always been an alone type-thing, at least in the past.

“Daddy!” Thundering steps echoed from the apartment, two bodies slammed into his hips making him scoff and crack a large smile.

“Morning, ladies,” he chuckled, using his free hand and wrapping it around the two girls before detangling them away from the hot stove.

“Maxie, why don’t you get the juice out and Cart-” Steve’s eyes traveled down, meeting the young blonde’s bright eyes as she stretched down, her right foot hooked on the pull-out drawers’ handle, as she looked up grinning from ear-to-ear as her other leg stretched behind her, just about to touch the small dining room set.

“You just keep doing what you’re doing, sweetie.” Maxine chuckled, pouring out a few cups of knock-off orange juice. Pink for Hendrix, polka dot for Carter, aquamarine for Maxine, and bright red for Steve, the stupid color that burned into his brain from the first time he met- “So, C, did you talk to Mr. Hargrove?” Maxine grinned as Steve went rigid, shaking it off as he pulled out a plate, slipping an egg and some bacon slices onto it and handing it over to Maxie. Carter groaned, pushing herself up from the tiled floor and easily sliding her legs up beneath her. She stood and slid into her chair, grinning as she shrugged.

“I talked to him.”

“And what did he say?” Steve asked, platting Carter’s food and sliding it in front of her as they began to eat. She chewed gently and grinned before washing down her bite with her juice.

“He said that the competition is happening this weekend and I’ll have a duet with Kenzi.” She sighed, making Steve frown. He finished up Hendrix’s plate and popped it into the microwave, clicked off the stove, and sat with the girls.

“Oh, C, hey, I just know you’ll get that solo. Maybe Bill- Mr. Hargrove has something amazing planned for you.” He smiled gently, petting Carter’s soft chocolate hair, as she flashed him a large smile, nodding.

“Yeah… I hope so. He knows how much I love doing the lyrical solos.” She giggled as Hendrix came stumbling down the hallway, rubbing at his eyes with a large yawn. His usually shaggy dirty blonde locks stacked and stuck up in all directions, fluffed in some places while in others it was pressed down to his head.

“And he rises! Morning, handsome,” Maxine teased, chewing her bacon as he rolled his eyes, yet flashed her a grin. Hendrix stepped towards her, musing her dark brunette hair as she screeched, hitting at his hand as he laughed, sticking his tongue out before walking towards the microwave, grabbing his plate, and sitting at the table beside Carter. Steve couldn’t help the warmth and calmness that wrapped itself around him, just for this moment, he felt like he was in… Heaven. And as the saying says… _All good things must come to an end._

“Would you please be quiet! Some of us had a rough day and are trying to sleep!” Reagan came marching into the kitchen, her arms crossed over her chest as Steve shot her a side-glance, fighting back the sneer that tried to work up onto his lip.

“Sorry, Ms. Miller,” Carter murmured, as she stepped forward, scoffing as she jutted a manicured fingernail towards her as Cart leaned back, her eyes wide.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it anymore, Carter! This behavior is ridiculous! What are you all eating? I thought we agreed we weren’t going to eat any more meat!?” She growled, her head snapping towards Steve, who clenched his jaw.

“Steven, I thought we said-”

“I know. I messed up, I’m sorry.” He muttered as she groaned, rubbing at her face before staring daggers into his head.

“Yeah, I know you messed up, like you always do, Steven! Maxine should be eating with a fork, and her napkin on her lap, and-”

“What her pinky in the air when she drinks from her cup?” Hendrix muttered into his own cup, only to sputter when Reagan ripped it away from him. Maxine gasped and shouted when the thick orange juice flowed across the table, causing her to scramble out and away as Hendrix pushed back from the table as well.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Hendrix snapped, eyes wide and mouth agape. His hands out at his sides, anger filling his usually vibrant green eyes. Reagan merely smirked, dropping the cup onto the tiled floor with a scoff.

“You’re a _boy_. You don’t _like_ pink.” She emphasized each word, her lips tugging into a satisfying smile as Hendrix narrowed his eyes, his hands curling into fists.

“You have no _fucking_ idea why I like pink.”

“Hendrix!” Steve gaped.

“Drix!” Both girls gasped. Carter’s hand smacked over her lips, as Maxine’s dark eyes switched between Steve and Hendrix. Reagan seemed to be… Challenging him. Daring him.

“Stevie, you’re not gonna let him talk to me like that are you?” She gasped, her fingertips hovering over her lips as tears welled up in her bright blue eyes. Hendrix’s eyes glanced at Steve, who was staring at his son, only to glance back to his… Wife.

“Why don’t we all just walk away-”

“No. Steven. He deserves to be punished for the mistakes he made. He used foul language in front of a woman.”

“What woman? All I see is my two sisters!” Hendrix growled, stepping around the table, just missing the continuously growing puddle of sticky juice and moving towards his room, slamming the door shut as Reagan stood there, her mouth agape as Steve stood, gently grabbing Maxine’s shoulder and tugging her close.

“Girls, why don’t you go to your room and play?”

“No! They need to clean up this mess.” She snapped, making Steve freeze, and his grip gently tight on his daughter’s shoulders as they glanced up at him, and he felt his heart squeeze.

“Reagan, they’re eight and eleven years old. They don’t need to clean up a mess they didn’t make.” He sighed, gently pushing them towards the hallway. Reagan growled, shoving past the girls as Steve stepped forward hugging them close as he sighed, rubbing at his face with one hand and holding his slightly shaking daughter close.

“Daddy,” Maxine whispered, her hand curling around his sleep shirt, tightening as he looked down to her, only to be with a reflection of his own eyes deep, dark chocolate eyes staring at him with a hint of… Fear. “Why do we keep her around?” Steve dug his blunt fingers into her Elsa nightshirt, his eyes clenched shut. **_I don’t know. I don’tknowIdon’tknowIdon’tknowIdon’tknowIdon’tknow…_**

“I… We need her around, Maxie.” He gently whispered, rubbing his thumb across her shoulder with a gentle squeeze.

“Why? I don’t like her.” She muttered back, huffing as she pressed herself further into Steve’s leg, her head pressed into his stomach. Carter sniffled and wiped at her nose, making Steve want to just… _Die._

“Why don’t you two go get ready? Mr. Hargrove will be expecting us at the studio soon.” Steve said, maneuvering the girls towards the hallway and pushing them towards their room with a soft smile as they walked down, disappearing into their shared bedroom. Waiting until the door shut with a thump, he pressed himself against the wall, a groan pulling at his throat as he huffed. Rubbing down his face and pushing up, moving towards the kitchen table and began to clean. Scraping leftover food into the trash, dumping out juice leftover, and sitting the dishes into the silver sink. Ringing out a rag, he flopped it onto the table and began to soak up the spilled juice before dropping the rag onto the floor to clean up the rest. The girls came running out, Carter carrying her small dance bag as Steve stood, grinning.

“Well, that didn’t take long.” He smirked as Carter giggled.

“Of course not! We want to go see Billy!”

“Me too,” Steve mumbled, dropping the rag into the sink with a wet plop.

“What was that dad?” Maxine smirked as he looked at her, his eyes slightly widened as he scoffed, musing her thick hair.

“Nothing, Maxie. Why don’t you two go tell Drix we’re about to leave, and that he can come with us? I know he’ll want to see Billy after today.” Steve mumbled as Carter’s eyes lit up, nodding quickly as she ran towards his bedroom. Maxine stood there, however, making him arch a brow.

“Yes?”

“Do you like Mr. Hargrove?” Maxine asked, arching her own brow as Steve fought back the shock that warped through him. He chuckled, coughing into his hand as he moved past Maxine, shaking his head.

“He’s a good role model for you, Carter, and Hendrix. He’s a good man-”

“So,” she drawled, making Steve pause and turn towards her, nodding. “You like him… _Platonically_?” She tested as Steve groaned, dropping his shoulders down and fought back the grin.

“And your birth certificate says that you’re eleven, yet, I’m having a hard time believing it.” Steve snorted as Maxie grinned, both going quiet when Hendrix and Carter came from the hallway.

“Great, now everyone’s ready except me.” He rolled his eyes dramatically, making the kids chuckle before moving towards his bedroom. Swallowing down the bile that burned the back of his throat, gently pushing open the door, he went quiet as he grabbed a shirt and jeans, thanking God that his converse was by the door. Stepping into the bathroom, he quickly dressed, brushed his teeth, and added a few puffs of Farrah Fawcett to his hair and brushed through it, winking at himself with a roll of his eyes.

“Alright, let me get on my shoes and then we’ll get going.” Steve grinned, ruffling Hendrix’s hair as the girls rushed out, laughing and squealing as they rushed down the metal stairs. Drix waited for Steve as he slipped on his shoes and locked up the apartment, sighing as they began to walk down.

“Hey, are you okay?” Steve asked, glancing at his son, who merely shrugged.

“Better. I just… I don’t _like_ her. She tries to make me into something I’m not, she tries to make Maxie into someone she’s not, she treats you horribly, and then Carter always gets shitted on because she likes bacon.” Hendrix groaned, rubbing at the back of his neck as Steve reached over, squeezing his shoulder and dragging him close, hugging him even closer.

“Hey, I’m proud of you, Hendrix.”

“Wait… Seriously?” Hendrix cracked a grin, staring at Steve who nodded, mirroring the smile.

“Of course. You stood up to her, and yeah, maybe you shouldn’t have cursed in front of your sisters, but I’m so, _so_ proud of you.” Steve squeezed both of his shoulders as they both grinned, hugging once more before parting and jumping as they turned to see Carter sitting in the driver seat, a smirk on her lips as she honked the horn again. Both boys looked at each other before racing towards the car. “Carter!” Both of them laughed and climbed in, Steve dragging Carter back and sitting her into the back as Hendrix sat in the passenger seat.

“You are crazy, C.” Hendrix snorted as they all began to laugh, Steve shaking his head with a snort before turning on the car and setting off towards the Hargrove Studio, in hopes to escape the dread and the evil dragon lady that inhabited the Harrington apartment.

**_________**

“No, no, Kenzie I said your left leg.” Billy sighed, rubbing at his temples before glancing at the clock, noting the time. Carter was late. Too late. Where could she be…?

“Bella, no, no, sweetheart, you’re supposed to do an assemble than an arch.” He said, demonstrating himself, jumping from one foot onto both and turning into an arch, extending his left arm out. Bella followed carefully, her eyes following as he grinned clapping once she comprehended it.

“Well done!” The studio door boomed open, showing a bright-faced and smiling Carter, who ran towards Billy, her little feet slapped against the floor as she leaped towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he spun, easily lifting her into the air. She seemed to flutter down as she landed with her feet entering into the fifth position, hands resting on her hips.

“Morning, Billy!”

“Good morning, Cart, what happened today? You’re usually the first ones here.” He murmured, glancing up to see Steve corralling both Maxine and Hendrix, who all looked just as happy to be there as Carter. Billy couldn’t hold back his large grin.

“Dragon lady wasn’t in a good mood this morning,” Carter muttered, her smile falling slightly as Billy narrowed his eyes. Gently taking her elbow, he led her towards the corner, waving for Aubrey to continue working with the others.

“Carter is everything alright at home? Dragon lady hasn’t… _Hurt_ you, or Maxine, or Hendrix, or… Steve, has she?” He whispered, his grip slightly shaking against her shoulder as she quickly shook her head.

“No! No, she just… She was really mean to Hendrix this morning, and daddy, and… It made Drix upset that he,” she paused, leaning closer, whispering into the few loose curls from his bun. “Curse.”

“Hendrix was so upset he _cursed_? In front of you and Maxine? Scratch that, in front of Steve and Reagan?” Billy gawked, shooting a glance towards the viewing room. Hendrix, Maxine, and Steve were settling down near the end, the other moms whispering to each other, only to have Hendrix keep looking at them with a look of disgust.

“Cart, why don’t you go join the others for stretching while I go talk to your dad?” He offered a comfortable smile, patting her shoulder towards Aubrey as he waved for Steve to come down.

**_______**

“Dad, Billy needs you.” Hendrix pointed, making Steve look up from his phone, wiping off the look of fear and anger.

“Huh?” “Billy? Mr. Hargrove needs you downstairs.” He pointed again as Steve followed his finger before nodding, standing from the small row and walking past the moms, attempting to block out the soft gasps and scoffs that rattled through them all. Moving down the steps, he pocketed his phone, stepping into the studio as Billy quickly walked towards him, grabbing his wrist and tugging him back into the hallway - away from prying eyes.

“Billy-”

“Did she hurt you? Or the kids?” Billy tightened his grip onto Steve’s wrist, holding it up as he pressed his back into one of the walls, staring into his eyes.

“Wha - What?”

“Dragon lady - _Reagan_. Did. She. Hurt. Any of you?” Billy’s voice was filled with hurt, making Steve swallow thickly as he quickly shook his head.

“No, what? No, of course not! Why would you-” Steve’s voice broke as his eyes drifted towards the studio’s door. His heart fell into his stomach.

“Bill nothing is happening inside that home.” He hissed through clenched teeth, pushing against Billy’s tight hold, wrenching his wrist from his rough, calloused hand.

“Stevie-”

“Quit it. I... I… Our home life is nothing for you to worry about, Mr. Hargrove.” Steve hissed, pressing his fingers against Billy’s chest, prodding him and making him take a few steps back.

“Steve, I’m just-” “You just nothing, Billy! It’s none of your business, you’re not part of our family! ” Steve shouted, his hand smacking over his mouth as he looked into Billy’s eyes, only to imagine his daughter staring back at him.

“I… I need to get back to the kids.” Steve shouldered past him, feeling the tears well up in his dark eyes as he scrambled upstairs, pressing himself against one of the walls as the tears began to dribble down his cheeks, dripping off of his chin as he bit into the meat of his thumb. _He’s never done that. He’s never yelled, never shouted… He had always been too afraid._

“Daddy?” Maxine asked, making Steve snap his head up, meeting the mirrored dark eyes staring back.

“Hi, Maxie, baby why are you down here?” He sniffled rubbing his wrist against his cheeks, trying to wipe them away - any evidence away.

“Why’re you crying?” She whispered, lowering herself next to him as she wrapped her arms around his midsection, snuggling into his side as he chuckled, sniffling once again. He could cry all over again…

“Because my little firecracker… I might’ve just made a big mistake in hurting Billy’s feelings.”

“Daddy, you can’t hurt Billy,” Maxine began, snuggling closer into Steve’s side, sighing as Steve rolled his lips together, biting into his trembling bottom lip as he nodded a few times, waiting for her to continue. “Billy’s a big guy with an even bigger heart! She grinned, her eyes sparkling from the fluorescent lights hanging above head.

“Oh, you’re completely right there, Maxie, but… Even big guys with big hearts can have their feelings hurt.” Steve whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple as she huffed, leaning into the hug as they rested there. Just hugging onto one another, Steve lost in his thoughts, as Maxine was lost in her own as well. Steve glanced down, seeing Maxine had fallen asleep, swallowing thickly, he struggled to pull out his phone before rolling his eyes and unlocking the iPhone. Reagan’s messages were still up, still there, and still mocking him in that stupid grey bubble.

_**Reagan; We need to have a serious talk when you get home. You can’t keep running around this, Steven! You need to use that stupid degree you got and go get a job, I’m tired of being the breadwinner for this… Family. If you even want to call it that! You have a month. If you don’t have a supportive job by the end of May, you WILL be signing that dotted line.** _

Steve swallowed thickly, rereading the message over and over _and over_ … He could taste the bile working its way up into his throat. Swallowing down again, he sighed as he clicked it shut and screwed his eyes shut, biting his lip as he pressed his forehead against his wrist, gently patting the corner of his phone against his skull, huffing.

“Dad, what’re you two doing?” Drix appeared, standing a few steps down as he stared up at them. Steve peeled open his eyes, cracking a smile as he side-glanced at Maxine, whose mouth had parted and a bit of drool was traveling down her chin, making the boys chuckle.

“We just sat down here… I didn’t want to mess with the moms and I just wanted to take a moment, then Maxie found me.” He shrugged, looking up at Hendrix as nodded, stuffing his hands into his jeans’ pockets.

“Is that why Billy looks so lost in thought?”

“What…?”

“Yeah, when he went back into the class he looked so… _Lost_. Even Carter was having a hard time getting him to help with the group dance.” Hendrix’s eyes drifted between upstairs and Steve. He clenched his jaw, his fingers flexed around his phone, making him huff.

“Help me with Maxie, yeah?” He smiled, pocketing his phone once more and waiting for Hendrix to grab her, before taking her sleepy self from Drix.

“Come on, let’s get upstairs and let her lay down.” Steve nodded for Hendrix to lead, letting Steve carry her close as they climbed, rounding the corner to meet all of the judging glares. Laying her down, Steve settled and laid her head on his lap, petting her slightly matted curls, a few wisps flying from the loose curls. His hand trailed through her hair, while his mind wandered elsewhere, and his eyes…? His eyes went straight to the blonde staring _right back_ at him. 


	2. 𝒞𝒽. 2 | 𝒢𝒶𝓎 𝒫𝒾𝓃𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒯𝒽𝑜𝓊𝑔𝒽𝓉𝓈

“Last to arrive, yet last to leave,” Billy smirked as the Harrington family came from the dressing room. Maxine and Carter grinned, rushing towards him as he crouched wrapping his arms tightly around the two, hugging them close.

“God, Maxie, you got so big!” He ruffled her hair as she made a sound of annoyance.

“I’m still the same Maxie!” She nodded once as he mirrored it, standing he met Hendrix, who flashed him a small smile before hugging him close as well.

“And where’d my little Drix go!? I swear just last weekend you were down to my hip.” Billy chuckled as Hendrix joined in, shaking his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Nah, come on, Billy! Y’ know I turned eighteen a few weeks ago.” He shrugged as Billy nodded, squeezing Hendrix’s shoulder.

“Of course I know like I’d forget,” Billy smirked, his attention drawn towards Steve, whose eyes were practically glued to his phone. Each time it buzzed in his hand, Steve’s brows would deepen into a crease while his lips tightened into a frown. Billy easily mirrored the action. “Are you guys going home?” He murmured, making Steve turn his attention away from his phone.

“Uh, no… We have to go get Carter’s costume made up for her solo this weekend. Which we’re leaving for Friday morning, right?” Steve asked, his eyes looking everywhere but Billy’s own. He frowned at the poor guy, whatever had taken place this morning riled him - startled him and he was staying on his toes.

“Yeah, we’re leaving Friday morning, eight sharp, alright?” Billy flashed him a kind smile, nodding as the Harrington tribe nodded back, all wandering out as Billy gripped Steve’s shoulder, causing a noise to escape his throat. He watched as Steve spun to meet his gaze, eyes wide as he stumbled to meet Billy’s eyes.

“Are you sure you're alright?” He asked his hand heavy on the soft shoulder of Steve’s shirt. Steve shrugged, gently leaning away from Billy’s touch, glancing back to his phone before clearing his throat.

“Fine. I’ll see you Friday, alright?” Steve said a tight smile as he shouldered past Billy, his hand stretched out in front of him and his eyes glued once again to his phone. Billy frowned, rolling his eyes as he followed, closing and locking the doors as Max came barreling out of the acro class.

“Max? What’re you - what happened?”

“Uh, Simon Jones may have just twisted his ankle trying to tackle a double backflip and he may have landed on it sideways.” She huffed out a chuckle, rubbing at her neck before rounding the counter, rushing back to her class with Billy in tow.

“Are you kidding me?!” He hissed out through clenched teeth, grabbing her elbow with a huff as she snapped her head around, her thick braid smacking him.

“What?”

“I thought we agreed that the Jones kids weren’t allowed back into acro after the last incident.” He groaned, rubbing his hand down his face, attempting to ignore the slight sting on his cheek and jaw from the thick braid. Max cracked a small smile, using her free hand and rubbing at the back of her neck.

“I know, but uh… This may be a bad time to mention I might have added Taylor and Shaw to the competition doing an acrobatic routine.” She hissed as Billy’s eyes widened, his lips pressed into a thin line.

“You added them without consulting me first?!” He hissed, rubbing at his face with both hands, groaning into his palms as Max flashed him a grin.

“Lily paid me extra for lessons! I wasn’t about to turn down a customer in your business, dickwad!”

“Okay, shitbird, I don’t care that she paid for extra lessons, that’s awesome honestly, but you need to talk to me before you even think about adding kids into the competition that is this weekend and they haven’t learned one dance.”

“Well, she may have paid me a little extra… To put her kids in the competition…” Her voice trailed as Billy’s face fell, making him hiss and groan before facepalming with a huff. “Isn’t that a bribe?” He mumbled, as she shrugged, stepping backward and pushing into her classroom, Billy quickly followed to see Simon laying on the floor, his brothers’ sitting with him.

“Miss Mayfield! Mr. Hargrove!” The class broke into a quiet stammer as Max rushed over, putting the ice on Simon’s ankle as he sat up, grinning sheepishly at the teachers.

“Hi, Mr. Hargrove-”

“Simon… Si, come on, I thought we talked about this,” Billy sighed.

“I - I know! I know we did, but I’m ready!” Simon grinned, waving for his brothers’ to help him up, only to have Billy wave them off. He squatted down to Simon, grabbing his shoulder with a small smile.

“I know your mom wants you all in the comp this weekend, but you can’t just… Join in and expect yourself to be an expert, especially when you haven’t even learned the dance the group is doing.” Billy mumbled, hoping to keep the embarrassment down for him. He hated having to talk down a student who had clear potential… Simon slowly nodded, frowning as Billy helped him up. Taylor grabbed the ice pack as Shaw stooped underneath his other armpit and helped him hop towards the locker room, not wanting to strain his already hurt foot.

“Thank you, boys.” Billy nodded as they sat Simon down, a huff leaving him as the other Jones boys nodded, mumbling to their brother before walking back into the classroom. Billy sat next to him, reaching up and ruffling up his shagged hair with a grin as Simon huffed, a smile already on his lips.

“You have potential here, Si, but you need to make sure you can trust yourself first. Trusting your body to know what to do - muscle memory - to get it down and protect yourself while dancing. You can’t… Well, you can’t dwell too much on the movements.” Billy shrugged, glancing towards the young boy who was frowning, yet nodding along.

“So… I need to trust my body, not my mind?” He mumbled as Billy snorted, nodding.

“Exactly. And don’t worry, it’ll take time for you to get, trust me, I took years to finally get it. So, all I can say is you’re doing better than me at your age.” Billy grinned as Simon’s face lit up, a large smile breaking across his face.

“Wait, really..? How long did it take you to… Become good?” He murmured, glancing at Billy. He couldn’t but snicker.

“It took a couple of years, I only started dancing because of my mom. She was… Graceful. Beautiful. I dreamt of looking as fluid as she did while she danced.” Billy smiled, feeling the weight in his chest grow before huffing. “My father hated it, however. Believed it was… Distasteful for a man to dance. Believed it was-”

“Gay?”Billy blinked, swallowing thickly and tipping his head left-to-right with a shrug. Simon’s brows furrowed as he sighed.

“I wouldn’t say gay, but… He thought it was wrong for a man to dance, especially in ballet. He saw dance as a woman’s hobby, not a sport or… Competitive. Just that it was dainty and-”

“Mr. Hargrove!” The door shot open, revealing Taylor.

“Our mother wants to talk to you.” He frowned as he moved forward, helping Simon up as Billy stood, stooping down some and catching his shoulder underneath Simon’s armpit.

“Let’s get you to the front.” He mumbled as they started towards the front, Simon hobbling between them as Lily, Mrs. Jones, came rushing over. Her hands gripped Simon’s face, holding him as she held back sobs.

“Oh, my poor boy! Look at you, you can’t even walk by yourself anymore!” She gushed, pulling him forward as Taylor and Shaw stood to the side, snickering as Simon held his middle finger up behind his mother’s back, making Billy join in on the laughs.

“Mrs. Jones-”

“ _You_! This is all your fault!” She snapped, still holding onto Simon’s face, using one hand to wave at Billy, making him fight the urge to roll his eyes.

“Mrs. Jones, I can promise you Simon will be fine-”

“Of course he will! I’m taking him to the best doctor in California and then I’ll be finding the best lawyer to sue you for injuring my son!” She growled, wiggling her French tip nail in his face before he patted it away, frowning. Dread already building in his chest.

“Mom!” Shaw gaped.

“Mom, seriously that doesn’t need to happen!” Taylor reasoned, walking towards her.

“Can you let go of me, please?!” Simon snapped, gently shoving himself up and away from her as he shook his head. “There’s no reason to sue Mr. Hargrove!”

“You got hurt!”

“Because I didn’t trust myself!” Simon spat, glancing at Billy, who smiled some and nodded, making Simon grin before turning back to his mother.

“I… I didn’t trust myself and I got too caught up in my mind. Then, I fell on my ankle. But don’t blame Mr. Hargrove or Ms. Mayfield for something that’s my fault!” Simon huffed, swallowing audibly as Billy took a step closer, grabbing his shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze, turning his attention to Mrs. Jones.

“Lily, you know I love your kids. I love having them here and them representing my company. But, please, don’t make the entire studio suffer because Simon missed a step.” Billy urged, stepping forward as Taylor and Shaw stepped around him and their mother, grabbing Simon and helping him out the front doors. Lily glanced towards her boys before turning back to Billy, huffing with a roll of her eyes.

“Oh… Alright. Fine. Just because my boys seem so fond of you, and… You’re just such a good role model to them.” Lily gushed, stepping towards Billy, leaning into his chest as he fought off a grimace, chuckling before nodding.

“I… I love your family, really, Mrs. Jones.” He emphasized on her name, causing her to stumble back while clearing her throat.

“Well, then, you should join us for dinner Monday! After we win the competition!” She grinned, leaning close, only for him to shuffle sideways. Praying that someone would strike him down as she followed him around the counter, making him grimace as she gripped his wrist, making him groan.

“I - Lily, truly I couldn’t intrude like that-”

“It’s not intruding if I invite you, silly.” She giggled, brushing the tips of her manicured nails against Billy’s arms. Goosebumps lumped up and caused him to shiver as Max came around the corner, skipping to a stop as she cleared her throat.

“Mrs. Jones, maybe you should get Simon to the doctors?” She asked, frowning as she crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes as Lily stepped away, blinking as she giggled nervously.

“Oh, of course… I’ll call you to let you know what the doctors say.” She winked, backing away and sashaying out of the studio as Billy groaned, flopping back into the wheeled office chair. Max snickered as she leaned against the counter, smirking as Billy rubbed down his face, looking at her with pouty lips. “And you think,” she started, making him arch his brow.

“She would take the hint with our... Repeating theme.” She nodded towards the tack board. Multiple colored flags hung there, along with a plaque up about respecting everyone and their own choices; leave your beliefs at the door, we’re here to dance. Competition dates, birthday cards, thank you cards, flyers, and offers just taped as everyone was in such a rush to actually tack it.

“Some people are oblivious even to the most obvious of things…” Billy huffed, leaning back in the chair as Max rounded the counter, sitting on the lip of it with a shrug.

“You don’t show it too well around the other parents.”

“What’re you talking about..?” He glared. Max sighed.

“I’m talking about your gay pining thoughts!” She spat, swinging her leg around as he narrowed his eyes, scoffing.

“My gay pining thoughts? What are you talking about, Max!”

“You’re acting as if I have closed up the studio with you. And if I’m being honest with you, everyone here has already placed bets on whether it's going to be you or Steve that makes the first move-”

“Woah, woah, woah, wait a second, Steve’s married-”

“Unhappily,” Max added as Billy gaped, rolling his eyes.

“Happily or not, he’s still married! I’m not… I’m not going to be a homewrecker.” He huffed, feeling his chest tighten at the mere thought of Steve continuing in his situation… The kids being taken away… Steve being lost onto the streets of South California.

“I heard they may get a divorce.” Tommy suddenly quipped, causing the siblings to jump and turn to see him wiping at his forehead. Billy quickly frowned and stood as Max leaned against the upper lip, frowning as well.

“What’re you talking about, Hagan? Reagan and Steve have been married for… Years. Why would they get a divorce?” Billy shot, testing it as Tommy shrugged, leaning against the wall next to him. Holding up his hands in defense.

“I’m just telling you what I heard.” He murmured. Billy frowned and scoffed, shaking his head, causing a few curls to escape his bun.

“Yeah? And who’d you hear it from?”

“One of the moms - Tammy? She mentioned Reagan texting her saying, and I quote, ‘Steven hasn’t been fulfilling my needs as a husband!! I mean he does nothing around the house except play with those snot-nosed brats and takes Carter to dance! He’s a disgrace and he honestly doesn’t deserve me.’” Tommy quoted at the end as Billy and Max both shared a look. Nobody, at the Hargrove Studio, liked Reagan. She was banned from the property unless Steve had business to attend and couldn’t drop off the kids himself.

“She… Reagan texted that to Tammy?! She talked about Steve like that, seriously?! He’s a better father than half the… The assholes that women here are married too!” Billy bit, snarling and baring his teeth like some wild dog as Max held back her giggle, nodding along with him.

“You’re getting heated, Billy.” Aubrey murmured, walking by with a few new costumes in her hand as Billy felt the heat rush up from his chest.

“I - No, I’m not. I just… It’s shitty for a wife to be talking about her husband that way! Especially when he is kind enough to take care of the kids while she’s gone literally all day!” Billy growled, backing up and flopping down into his chair again, crossing his arms over his chest as Tommy and Max shared a glance.

“Bill, why don’t you take the night?” Tommy suggested, making him frown.

“What..?”

“Yeah! Take the night off, you’ve been here all morning, and I’m pretty sure you’ve been here all night too.” Max grinned, scooting off of the edge and patting Billy's shoulder. Tommy nodded, dragging off the towel with a smirk.

“See, even Max-a-million agrees! And she rarely agrees with me.” Billy rolled his eyes, shrugging off Max’s hand and taking a step away from them, causing them to share a look as he moved back towards his classroom.

“Listen, I get you both are just looking out for me, but I can’t just take the night off! I mean, I need to get the costumes organized-”

“Done.” Aubrey pipped in, walking by with a few of said costumes in hand, Billy felt the heat rise up.

“Okay, uh, thank you Aub, but what about the older kids list? I mean, they don’t know-”

“Tommy and I already went over that today. That’s what we did at the beginning of our classes.” Max shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest with a slight smirk. Billy blinked, trying to fight back to the urge to scream.

“Fine, awesome, yeah great but what about..” His voice trailed as he sighed.

“Let me guess, whatever I continue to come up with, you guys have already covered?” He tested, slightly glaring at his sister and crew, who all grinned, nodding.

“Perfect… Fine, yeah, I’ll go home but I’m getting here early tomorrow so we can leave!” He growled as Tommy grabbed his backpack, shoving it into Billy’s arms and pushing him towards the glass doors.

“Go get some rest, Bill, I’m serious!” Tommy called after him, closing the doors and making it clear he locked them behind Billy with a shake of them. He rolled his eyes, flicking his middle finger over his shoulder before walking towards his lightning blue Camaro. Tugging open the driver's side door, he tossed his backpack into the passenger seat, starting the car with a groan.

**__________**

Pulling into his assigned parking spot and flicking off the engine. He sat in silence, his hands flexed against the steering wheel. His eyes flickered around, noticing the few decorative bushes swaying against the gentle California breeze pushing against them. The bright yellow street lights shining down onto the sidewalk, the iron stairwell shone dully. Inhaling deeply, he sighed out of his mouth, pulling the keys out and grabbing his backpack, he tugged it onto his shoulder before climbing out, slamming it shut with a huff as he trudged up to his apartment. A smile broke across his lips as he pushed open the dark oak door, a loud mewl and small pitter-patter of paws echoed as he closed the door and hung his bag up, his keys clattering into the small ceramic bowl.

“There’s my little girl!” Billy stooped down, fighting back a grimace as he scooped the small ball of black and white fur up, grinning as she began to purr against his calloused palm.

“Hi, Moo-Moo,” he grinned, adjusting her body to rest on his shoulder as he moved through the apartment, listening to the purring in his ear as he sat her on the counter, barely glancing when she jumped down and ate at her bowl. He flinched as he bent at his knees, pulling out some leftover Panda Express and huffing as he placed the styrofoam box in the microwave. Pressing a few buttons, Billy opened his medicine cabinet, frowning as his hands grasped three different prescribed pill bottles. The pills rattled against one another as he pressed them open, sighing as the chalky white pills stumbled and fell into his hand, taking one from each as he popped them into his mouth, quickly swallowing them with a huff. A gentle meow came from beside him, making him smile softly as he screwed the lids back on before placing them back in the cabinet, patting the counter as she pounced up, rubbing against his hand as he grinned.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, sweetpea.” He murmured to her, causing her to meow as he rolled his eyes, opening the microwave and grabbing out his grilled chicken chow mein, snatching a fork out of the drying rack and moving towards the living room, Moo-Moo following close behind. Settling into the bright blue sofa, Moo-Moo curling up next to him with a soft purr in approval. He grinned, propping his food on his lap, holding it with one hand while the other rubbed against her head.

“You’re so lucky you’re cute.” He mumbled, reaching forward and turning on the TV, allowing whatever channel it turned to continue to play. He settled in, eating the chicken with a smirk, barely registering what the TV was droning on about as he chewed thoughtfully before swallowing and sitting there. **_Was Tommy right..? Is Reagan planning on leaving Steve? Is she taking the kids..? No. No, she wouldn’t do that. She’s not going to leave him after nine years! They… They have it good. Tommy was just bluffing. Right…?_** He huffed, snapping shut the box and glancing at the clock. **_11:30 PM. Jesus._** Billy stood, disturbing Moo-Moo, who mewled angrily as he turned off the TV and moved towards the kitchen, stuffing his leftovers back into their original place before flipping off all of the lights, scratching at the back of his head as he swayed down the hallway. Stopping to lean against his bedroom’s doorway, staring into the darkroom. Moo-Moo ran between his legs, hopping onto his queen size bed, lowering herself onto the dark blue comforter with a loud purr.

“How come I bought you a bed, yet you decide to still sleep in mine..?” He questioned, shaking his head as he reached up, releasing his curls from the messy bun, sighing as the tension vanished. Cracking his door open, he kicked off his copper-lined tights, hissing at the pain as his knee began to throb and ache. Tossing them into the dirty pile, he tugged open his side table's drawer, pulling out the numbing cream with an annoyed huff. Popping open the cap, he squeezed out a good amount before splatting it onto his knee area and huffed as the tingles began to work through it, making him hiss as he smears it around before wincing and fighting back the urge to scream. Peeling off his old tank, he smeared off the extra cream off of his hand, huffing before tossing it into the dark with a growl. He shifted himself further onto the bed, laying down as his fur friend crawled up, pawing at his chest gently making him chuckle as he rubbed his knuckle against her head, making her purr loud against him.

“You care too much, Moo-Moo.” He whispered into the dark, closing his eyes slowly as his thumb caressed the soft swirled black and white furball snuggled closer to his cheek, making him sigh with a smile. “But at least you care.” He sighed, leaning into the warmth with a quiet mumble as they lulled each other to a soft sleep...


	3. 𝒞𝒽. 3 | 𝒟𝒶𝓃𝒸𝑒 𝒲𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝐻𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓉

“Parents start on the girls’ makeup, then we’ll get into costume and run the numbers! Remember Carter has a solo, Diane and Bailey have their duet, Ri and Emily and Kenzie all have your triple to do, and then we’ll finish off with our groups, alright?” Billy clapped as everyone moved in motion. Steve settled in, fixing up Carter’s eyeshadow, brows furrowed and lips pressed into a thin line.

“Daddy..? Why do you look upset?” Carter whispered, making Steve blink as he stopped brushing the yellow blush across her high cheekbones. A small lemon sat on top of her head, resting on the black headband while bright yellow lace and silk surrounded her petite frame; it was a strange solo. **_Something about a lemon boy…?_**

“I’m fine, C, promise.” He cracked a soft smile, finishing up the soft brush before moving on to her lips, swiping a thick gloss over the blushed pink of her lips. She pouted, tugging her head back with a frown.

“Daddy, are you upset with Reagan about last night?” Carter whispered, shifting around in her chair as Steve stood, swallowing at the lump in his throat as he gathered his thread and needle, knotting it and beginning to finish sewing her headpiece in.

“Cart, baby, you don’t have to worry about it, okay..? Whatever happens between Reagan and daddy you don’t have to worry over, you just keep up with dancing.” Steve smiled, squatting down in front of her, slipping his knuckle under her chin, tilting it up with a grin.

“You’re gonna do so amazing out there, C.” She broke into a large smile, nodding as she hugged him quickly before rushing over to Billy, getting ready to run through her dance one more time.

“Alright, so, you would move into an arch before making an amague to the left, then jumping into an axel and stretching further out to the right,” Billy muttered, whispy doing the movements, watching over as Carter followed each instruction. She rolled, extending her arm out before pulling it back and rolling once more, using her legs and throwing herself forward and flipping over her head, her toes pressed into the matted floor. Billy broke out into a large smile, gentle clapping as Carter flipped onto her calves and posed, her chest rising and falling as she slowly stood, smiling.

“Beautiful as ever, Cart. They’re going to be calling you up soon.” Billy nodded towards the double doors, following after her, daring himself to not look back to see if Steve was even following. He lost the dare. His shoulders hunched, his body just tense as his left hand was brought up to his mouth, his thumbnail being caught between his teeth as he nibbled on it, blinking as he held the phone in his right, merely staring at it.

“Carter, why don’t you run ahead? I need to grab something.” Billy mumbled, walking back into space and up to Steve, gripping his shoulder and making him look up with a gasp.

“Come on, Steve, we need to talk.”

“Uh, okay… Is everything alright?” Steve asked, standing and following behind Billy as he exited into the hallway, he turned into a small hallway, stopping and leaning against the wall before huffing.

“No. Not exactly.”

“Wait, why? Did Carter get hurt? Did something happen to the line-up?” Steve began to ask, making Billy tsk before shaking his head.

“No, none of that has happened. But,” Billy paused, snatching the iPhone from Steve’s hand abruptly.

“Now everything can be alright.”

“What - Billy, give that back!” Steve growled, jumping towards Billy to grab it back, only to him to dodge and hold it away from Steve’s reach. Steve’s palm pressed into Billy’s chest, brushing their bodies together as he reached over and around, chasing after his phone until Billy slipped it into his back pocket. Using his free hand to grab Steve’s shoulder and tugging him back, slamming his back into the cement wall. A quiet gasp echoed as they stared at each other, Steve’s eyes widened as he glanced through his lashes to meet the darkening blue eyes.

“Give it back, Hargrove.” He hissed, tightening his grip on Billy’s wrist as his hand slid down from his shoulder, his forearm pressed against Steve’s chest.

“No. I’ll put this simply, Mr. Harrington… You are not getting this damn phone back until after the competition,”

“Are you insane?! I need it.” Steve spat, pushing against Billy’s hold, only to huff as his back was pressed back against the cold stone wall.

“No. You don’t need it, Steve. You need to go support your daughter like you always have and always will. Whatever is going on back in Cali, can stay in Cali while we’re here, alright?” Billy’s voice grew soft as Steve huffed, gently shoving him off, crossing his arms over his chest with a bitter frown.

“When will I get it back?” He bit, making Billy’s lips twitch into a smirk as he leaned closer, practically pressing and pushing himself into Steve’s space.

“Don’t stress about, pretty boy,”

“Don’t call me that, Hargrove.”

“I’ll bring it back to you.” Billy grinned, stepping back as Steve sighed out a breath that had caught in his chest as Billy pocketed the phone, making him huff again.

“When? How?”

“I’ll just bring it up to your room.” He shrugged as he began walking away, leaving Steve leaning against the wall before he growled and rushed after Billy, shouldering him with a frown.

“You don’t even know what room I’m staying in, Hargrove,”

“It’s not that hard to figure out, Harrington,” Billy teased as they exited into the rows, quickly settling into the plush red seats as the song for Carter’s solo began, cueing her to strut onto the stage with a strong smile. Billy leaned over, practically nuzzling his nose into Steve’s temple before whispering, his hot breath fanning over Steve’s flushed jaw.

“Besides, the moms are taking the girls out after our win.” He leaned back, settling into his seat as Carter finished up, landing off of a jump and sliding easily into her sitting position, a wide smile towards the judges as people clapped and Steve cheered for his daughter, ignoring the thundering of his heart in his ears and chest. She strutted off of the stage with a hearty smile, the announcer calling for the last few solos to be ready until they began duets. Steve blinked, licking at his lips as his thumb tucked and turned over one another, fiddling with his fingers in his lap as he swallowed thickly. **_Reagan was going to kill him for not answering…_**

“Steve-” he jumped at the voice from his right, turning to look and see Bailey, one of the few mom’s he had the pleasure of knowing, smiling at him.

“So, what did you think?”

“Of..?” He mumbled, not paying attention as the other dancer entered onto the stage.

“Of Carter’s dance, of course! It was beautiful, and it sent such a strong message-”

“Yes, it did. Making fun of ignorant men.” Tammy chuckled with the others, making Steve roll his eyes, returning his attention to Bailey.

“I agree. Gorgeous, though, I have to say I’m a bit… Shocked that she learned it so quickly.” He shrugged, shuffling closer to the strawberry blonde woman, as he felt a dangerous gaze on his back.

“Oh? Were you worried she wouldn’t learn it in time?” She asked, her brows drawn together as he smiled, shrugging once more.

“To say, yes. I thought she wouldn’t have enough time to learn it, however, she proved me wrong, as usual.” He chuckled as the last few soloists finished up. The first few duets already stepped onto the stage as the Hargrove Studio gathered themselves and returned to the dressing room to help the few get ready for the group dance and the other girls for their duet.

**________**

“Before we begin the awards, we’d like to thank all the competitors for coming for this year's competition and we hope to see you at our later ones!” The announcer grinned as the audience exploded with clapping and shouting as the teams settled down and waited.

“Now, on to the solos,” he flipped the paper.

“In third place will be number 485 with ‘Huntress Crying’, in second place will be number 294 with ‘Let Me Loose’,” he paused, allowing the girls to gather their awards and stand in front as the audience settled from clapping.

“And for our first place winner, number 731 with ‘Lemon Brye’!” Steve jumped up, his hands clapping excitedly as Billy quickly joined him, as did Bailey, all clapping and shouting for her as Carter jumped up from the stage, scampering over and gathering her certificate and check. Everyone settled, going through the rest of the rewards, they had gotten 3 in duets, and first in groups - of course, they did. They always won with Billy and Aubrey’s choreography.

“That was beautiful! You all did well, Kenzie you could’ve lifted your head a little more, and Huntress you need to feel the music, your faces were a little off, otherwise gorgeously done!” Billy clapped, as the girls all settled into getting out of costume and taking off their makeup. Steve was quick to make sure Carter was comfortable, taking out all the sewn-in pieces carefully while he would glance over to see Kenzie and Ri were in near tears as Tammy and Quinn ripped them out of the girls’ hair.

“Carter,” Tammy suddenly called, making both Steve and Carter lookup, a frown already on Tammy’s lips as she began to wipe at Ri’s makeup.

“How’s your mother? I haven’t seen much of her recently?” She smiled, blinking as Bailey and Quinn shared a knowing look. Carter sputtered, her mouth falling open as she shrugged gently.

“I… She’s just been… Busy? I guess.” She muttered.

“Oh, well, she should really come by some time! I know us mom’s all miss her presence.”

“Can you not?” Steve hissed, making everyone turn to him. His eyes were narrowed as he gently wiped at Carter’s eyes, wiping away the smokey eye before gently flinching as she scoffed.

“Can I not what? Ask your daughter a question?” Tammy hissed back, as Billy went to stand, opening his mouth to speak, however, Steve beat him to it.

“No. Pestering my daughter about her mother when you know exactly why Reagan hasn’t been around! I know you message her, I know that you talk...Bad about me in those messages, and I could care less! I’m here for my daughter to dance, not to fight with middle-aged, straw for hair, plastic surgery looking Barbie doll moms, alright?” Steve spat, his hands at his sides curled into fists as the room fell silent before he huffed, shifting back to where he realized he was in a room full of kids. Everyone finished cleaning up, little to no words spoke as they walked the girls back to the hotel before Bailey, Quinn, and Lily offered to take the girls out for a celebration for their win.

“Daddy, do I have to go with them?” Carter sighed, zipping up her lightweight coat as Steve crouched in front of her with a small smile.

“C, you know I would never make you do anything, but I think you’ll have fun! They’re going ice skating, getting dinner, and hey, you haven’t gotten to see Huntress or Ri before training started!” Steve grinned, picking at her coat, tugging off bits of fluff before standing as she smiled gently, nodding.

“I... But why aren’t you coming with us? It would be a lot more fun with you there, plus you could tell Mrs. Richardson off again.” Carter snickered as Steve shook his head, a smile already tugging on his lips. A loud knock coming from their door, making his smile even softer.

“Hey, you know why I did that, and it is not about to become a daily thing.” Steve grinned, walking towards it and readying to open it, only to pause as he jokingly whispered, “besides, I’d run out of breath before she could say anything back.” Carter broke into a fit of laughter, grinning as she slipped next to Steve as he opened the door smiling to meet Bailey’s friendly smile.

“Hey,” she grinned before squatting down to Carter’s height.

“Hey, Carter, you ready to explore New York City with us?” “Oh. Yeah!” Carter squealed as she turned to Steve, wrapping her arms around his waist before stepping out into the hallway and darting down it with the rest of the team as Bailey snickered before standing, meeting a tight-lipped Steve.

“Oh, Steve, she’ll be alright. I’ll make sure she stays with Kenzie and I the whole time, okay?” She smiled as Steve swallowed thickly, sighing gently.

“If anything I’m just worried about her dragging you all around.” He grumbled, making Bailey snicker while rolling her eyes before shaking her head.

“Oh, stop it, she wouldn’t do that. Now, you go have fun with Billy and I’ll take care of Carter.” She smirked as Steve’s eyes grew wide, his mouth agape as he stuttered, making her laugh more.

“Bye, Steve!” She called, shutting the door and leaving Steve feeling exposed. Turning and pressing his back against the dark door with a huff. He jumped when a loud knock came. Steve swallowed at the lump growing in his throat, his heart humming in his ears as he slowly opened the door, peeking out and fighting back a large smile. Billy was leaning against the door frame, one arm up and the other stuffed into his jeans’ pockets. The dark red shirt clung around his biceps and chest, only the first three buttons done up, his hair loose and flowing, and the scent wafting from him hit Steve’s nose and he fucking shivered.

“Hargrove, you’re a bit early,” Steve teased, hanging onto the door as Billy grinned, baring his canines easily. “Eager aren’t we?”

“What can I say,” Billy paused, stepping into Steve’s space, making him step back, following back with each step before Billy wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist, hugging him close. Closing the door with a kick, and slipping his hand out of his pocket, he revealed Steve’s phone with a large smirk.

“Just wanted to make sure this got back to its rightful owner.”

“Well, look at you being a good citizen.” Steve merely smirked, it falling some as his back pressed into one of the walls, making him huff as Billy tossed the phone onto the bed, pressing his forehead against Steve’s. They stared at each other, one of Billy’s legs stuffed between Steve’s to keep him level as Billy thumbed at the plump skin as his shirt rode up. Goosebumps rolled across Steve’s skin, causing him to shiver against Billy, who rolled his tongue over his bottom lip, the dim hotel room light reflected off of the pink skin, shimmering under it. It only made Steve swallow thickly around his own heartbeat.

“Tell me to stop.” He whispered Steve felt the gentle shiver work through Billy’s body as one of Steve’s hands wandered up, caressing against his chest while the other worked its way up into the thick curls at the base of his neck. Twirling them and tangling them around his hand, biting at his bottom lip before meeting Billy’s eyes once more.

“Why would I tell you to stop when I want it just as bad?” Steve murmured, only to be silenced as Billy leaned forward, slamming his lips into Steve’s slightly chapped ones. The bitter taste of whiskey bit at his tongue, tasting it on Billy’s tongue as their mouths moved together, tangling themselves into each other. Billy moved his head, Steve tried to follow, but Billy nuzzled his head underneath his chin, sloppily leaving open-mouth kisses along his jawline and pulse as he gasped, curling his fingers and tugging at them, forcing a growl from Billy’s throat. Steve couldn’t help the gentle moan that broke through his throat, before he tugged at the hair tangled around his palm, forcing Billy’s head to tip back up, allowing Steve to connect their lips once again. Billy growled into the kiss, nudging himself closer into Steve, his hands traveling up and caressing the pale skin with a rough grip. They were lost in each other, each other’s scents assaulting their nostrils, the bitter whiskey taste rolling between their shared breathes, the heaviness of each other’s bodies as they both leaned and twitched against one another. Steve huffed against Billy’s cheek, relishing in the feeling of the other man’s open-mouthed kisses smearing across his faint flesh, making him huff and groan as he tried to wrap himself around Billy; dig himself into the warm skin pressed against him… Until a loud buzz echoed through the hotel room. Billy still mumbled and kissed at Steve’s irritated and splotched up neck, his blunt nails digging divots into the soft plush hips before Steve began to wiggle - to move away from the soft and promise-filled touches.

“Billy, Billy I - We can’t.” Steve groaned out, pushing at his shoulders making him stumble as Steve suddenly sunk, his heart pounding in his ears and the abrupt coldness of his room licked up his warm body, making him shiver.

“What’re - Hey, hey, that’s… That’s okay. That’s… Fine. But why?” Billy sighed out, taking a step close as Steve moved back, pressing himself against the wall with a sigh, his chest rising and falling quickly.

“I - I… Billy, I’m just…”

“What Steve? You just _what_?” Billy mumbled, still leaning into Steve’s body before he slipped under Billy’s arm, eyes wide. He stepped back, wringing his hands together with a thick gulp before shaking his head, huffing out a laugh.

“I’m… Billy, I’m not gay!” He scoffed, blinking as the phone buzzed again, and again, and again. Billy stared at him, his lips parted as his bright blue eyes were wide as Steve flinched when the phone rang loudly from the bed. They stood staring at one another as the room fell silent before Billy nodded a few times before huffing.

“Okay… Okay, yeah. I’ll see you back at home, Harrington.” Billy rolled his eyes, flexing his hands before rubbing the back of his hand across his mouth, making him huff before quickly moving away. Steve stood there, his lips rolled tightly together as his bottom lip began to tremble.

“Bill - Billy, wait,”

“No, no, it’s… It’s fine, I just… I should’ve just given you the phone back.” Billy grinned, yet Steve could see the slight glimmer in his eyes as he turned, opening the door and walking out, leaving Steve to the eerie ringing from the phone behind him. The comforter seemed to try and suffocate the sound, suffocate the tense air wrapping itself around Steve’s chest as the door slammed closed, causing a flinch to run through him.

“I’m sorry…” Steve breathed, his eyes glittering with tears as his bottom lip trembled more, pressing himself against the wall next to the bed, sliding down and settling onto the floor while dragging his knees close to his chest with a whimper.

“I’m so sorry.” He dragged his hands down his face, holding his head as he bit at the quivering bottom lip, hissing at the burn that followed. _Damned chapped lips…_ Steve sniffled, wiping at his eyes as he grabbed his phone, barely looking at it as he turned it off and plugged it in for the night. He flopped onto the bed, dragging one of the pillows close, his sight settling in on the bright, blocky red numbers flashing at him. _10:30…_ The flight home already flooded into Steve’s mind, yet, the only image he could see… Were those bright blue eyes that stared into his soul, left containing tears that he had caused, even though he wished to kiss them away and bury himself into the darkly tanned skin and whisper, _‘I’m sorry._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Ch. 4 will come along sooner than this one did, haha, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you're enjoying this series! ❤


	4. 𝒮𝒾𝓁𝓀 & 𝒟𝒾𝒶𝓂𝑜𝓃𝒹𝓈 | 𝒞𝒽. 4 | 𝐵𝑒𝒸𝒶𝓊𝓈𝑒 𝐼 𝒯𝓇𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝒴𝑜𝓊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | Chapter Warnings | This chapter will contain drinking, tipsy behavior, degrading messages/voicemails, actions of anxiety, cursing, and child abuse. Please read with caution! <3 |

Billy stared at the phone in his hand, it had been buzzing ever since he’d taken from Steve, and every single notification was from that… **_Bitch_**. Billy’s brows furrowed as it popped up again, buzzing again, and lighting up, only to vibrate with rejection making him scoff.

“Stupid face ID…” He grumbled, swiping up against the screen, and stared at the buttons, glaring at them.

“What would your password be, Pretty boy..?” His thumb tapped against the side, flicking his blunt nail against the sound button. He typed quickly, it vibrated, rejecting. _**Not Cart.** _He typed again, again rejected. **_Not Maxie._** A third time the charm, only this time it wasn’t. **_Not Drix either._** Groaning, he turned off the phone, frowning at the black screen. **_What else does this man love besides his kids..?_** Billy’s jaw twitched as he unlocked it, quickly typing and holding his breath as his thumbs dragged over each number, spelling out her nickname. **_Reag. Rejected._ **Billy sighed out, swallowing at the lump in his throat, as well as relaxing his shoulders down from around his ears.

“Think, Hargrove, think! What would be…” His voice trailed as he blinked. His thumbs quickly typed out the passcode that squirmed its way into his mind; ** _c-a-l-i-b-l-u-e. Rejected._** “Fuck.” Billy huffed, typing it once again, staring at the blinking line - it mocking him as he growled once again, typing a quick 31 behind it. **_Rejected_**. He typed 32 behind it. **_It clicked._** It unlocked and Billy couldn’t help but allow an excited laugh before he ran a hand through his hair.

“We… We met in Cali.” He whispered, his lips still stuck in a small smile.

“My… My eyes are blue, and… I’m thirty-two.” His voice cracked slightly as he locked the phone, holding it close to his chest with a huff, feeling the slight tingle that worked itself down his spine. However, the bliss was short-lived as the phone buzzed in his grip.

**Reagan: Hello????? Why the hell aren’t you answering! I know you’re at Carter’s dance competition but you can answer your damn phone!**

**Reagan: Steven, answer me!! I am your wife, that snot-nosed brat can wait two fucking seconds! You better answer me the next time I call you! Billy felt sick to his stomach as he scrolled through the messages from hours earlier, trying to not read Steve’s replies as Reagan just… Tore him apart. Slurs, cursing, hell even fucking threats - and Steve was the one frantically answering with an apology after apology.**

“No wonder he’d been so quick to try and get it back.” Billy huffed, exiting the iMessages and going to the phone, seeing the fucking fifteen missed calls. Only one voicemail lived among the mess. He inhaled deeply before clicking play on it.

 _“You have some fucking nerve, Steven James Harrington! Not answering your wife at home with the kids?! Disgraceful! I thought you were smarter than that, but my God, Steven you’re as stupid as a bag of fucking rocks! You better be ready to get on your knees and grovel for me to even think about accepting any form of apology you might come up with on your way back!”_ Then it beeped, leaving Billy to sit in an uncomfortable silence. The very, very familiar tickle of anxiety working through his system as he squeezed his eyes shut, locking the phone with a sneer, he tossed it onto the bed before reaching up and threading his fingers through his messy curls, tugging at them, tangling them in his silver ring.

“What. A. Bitch.” Each word came out in spit as if he had venom or bile stuck to his tongue. Billy glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table, frowning. He had another hour or so before Carter would leave with the girls. Standing from the end of the queen-size bed, he moved towards the nightstand, pulling out the hotel’s menu for room service, smirking as he read the bar menu.

“Hello, yeah, I’m needing a bottle of your finest whiskey,”

“Of course, sir, however, I am accustomed to tell you that it could cost a pretty penny.” The waiter on the other line chuckled as Billy echoed it, smirking some as he shrugged to himself.

“That’s the whole point of the finest bottle. Just send it up to my room, and quickly as you can please.” Billy smirked, flicking the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip, dragging it as the waiter mumbled off the total, and Billy mumbled back to add it to his card. They promised it would be a few minutes but would have it up quickly. He hung up, flopping over onto the bed as the phone vibrated from below his foot. He grumbled, using his foot to hook it and kick it up to him.

**Reagan: Steven this is truly getting ridiculous! Answer your damn messages! These kids are getting unbearable! Why didn’t you take them with you? And since when did Maxine play soccer?! That is disgusting, Steven, you know she’s a girl and supposed to act like one - not like a boy. And I got rid of those stupid cups, they were ridiculous looking with our grey and white plates, so I went ahead and threw them, you’re welcome. And I hope you have your apology planned out, by the way. Because if you don’t there will be repercussions.**

Billy just stared at the message, frowning as he rolled his eyes, only to jump as a knock came. Locking up the phone, he tossed it onto the bed, and quickly moved towards the door, only to jump as he opened it to Lily…

“Lily? What’re you… Uh, what’re you doing here? I thought you were going to celebrate with the others?” He nervously laughed, leaning into the doorframe, his grip on the knob tightening as she chuckled out a high-pitched giggle.

“Well, I didn’t want you to get lonely, of course! So, I wanted to ask if you’d like to,” she paused, leaning closer as he fought back the urge to slam the door shut.

“Go get dinner with me? I mean, we are in the city that never sleeps, might as well go out there and… _Have fun._ ” She bit at her lip, as Billy chuckled awkwardly, nodding as he took a small step back, going to close the door when he spotted his bottle of whiskey at her feet.

“Uh, I believe that’s mine.” He spoke, arching a brow as she giggled once again. The sound left a thick knot in his chest as he fought back the urge to roll his eyes.

“Oh, I believe it is, a waiter was on his way with it, but… I insisted on bringing it by myself.” She smirked, slowly stooping down, her nimble fingers wrapping around the neck of the bottle as she leaned close while standing.

“Oh, uh… They allow that?”

“Of course not! I just happened to know how to… Persuade him.” She batted her fake lashes as Billy scoffed out a laugh before reaching for the bottle, thankfully grabbing it quickly before she could pull it away.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in for a little sip?”

“I… I mean, I didn’t plan on drinking too much tonight, anyway, just enough to help me relax.” Billy grinned, leaning back and going to shut the door some more, hoping to escape. However, Lily just leaned closer, shoving the toe of her heel into the cracked doorway, making a noise of annoyance ring from Billy’s throat.

“Lily-”

“Well, why don’t I help you relax? I hear that I have got the touch of a goddess,” she wiggled her neatly manicured brows, making Billy swallow down a gag.

“At least that’s what my hubby always said.” She bit her lip once again, and Billy rolled his eyes, using his foot to wedge hers out from between the door and doorframe with a sort of shove.

“Great to hear, too bad I’m not looking for that right now, and I am, in fact, a homosexual, Mrs. Jones. And you, ma’am, are married with three fucking kids.” Billy spat, opening his door just a bit as she blinked, her lips falling into an ‘o’ while her eyes were wide. He couldn’t help but grin.

“So, I and as would your hubby, would appreciate it if you would leave me alone and attempt to keep your damn skirt on. Now, have a fun time in the city that never sleeps.” Billy huffed, closing the door with a slam, flicking his wrist and locking it before pushing off of it and setting onto the bed once more. He unwrapped the plastic and unscrewed the cap, lifting it to his lips easily and fighting back a small cough that worked up with the burn. Another lick at the bottle, he jolted when the bed buzzed, internally he cursed, externally he groaned. Slapping at the side next to him, he itched it into his palm.

**Reagan: Missed Call (6)**

**Reagan: STEVEN**

**Reagan: God, you’re such a child!**

**Reagan: Would you fucking pick up?!**

**Reagan: Incoming Call**

He stared at the cringey photo of Dragon Lady’s face. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

**Reagan: You are such a damn child! You better be ready to pack your shit because this was the last straw, Steven. You run off every weekend with Carter in tow because you want to be able to go out and have sex with whoever the hell you want while you have a wife at home! I didn’t believe Nancy when she mentioned how much of an asshole you were, yet here you are, showing your true colors. Be ready when you get home, we have a very long conversation ahead of us.**

Billy’s brows furrowed at the message. **_Seriously? She thinks Steve, the pure and kind-hearted man who tries his damnedest to make sure his family is taken care of first and gives up a ton of shit for them, Steve?_** Billy’s jaw tightened and his fingers curled further around the phone. **_Fuck her. Fuck her for even thinking Stevie would do that._** He growled to himself, shutting off the phone and taking another swig from the whiskey.

The burn slowly died down, yet it left his tongue and the back of his throat dry - parched. His eyes cut across to the alarm clock. **_8:45 PM. Okay… Yeah, he could start that way now._** He sat up slowly, grabbing the cap he twisted it on and sat it on the nightstand. Standing, he grabbed the phone and slipped it into his back pocket with a huff. Swaying towards the full-length mirror, tilting his head from side-to-side with a shit-eating grin before winking. Teasing his hair gently, he licked at his bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth before leaving his room.

**__________**

He slammed the door behind him, not caring about the noise complaints that may come up in the morning, all he wanted was to wallow and drink. That didn’t go as planned, none of it at all. Billy grumbled to himself, huffing as he tore off the cap of the whiskey, not caring as some splattered onto the shagged grey carpet. Throwing his head back as he swallowed mouthfuls by the mouthfuls. The burn worked through his veins and mind. Dropping it back, he gasped for a breath, licking at his lips as he swayed towards the small chair, throwing himself back into it and slumping further down into it. The bottle hung between his fingers, the bottom barely scraping the floor. The sudden pounding from his door barely registered. It mixed with the thumping of his heart in his ears. However, the only distinct difference is when his name came bellowing from the other side…

“Billy? Bill, come on, we need to talk!” Steve’s voice broke through the humming in his head, in his brain. Billy only inhaled and huffed, wiggling to where his ass barely rested on the edge of the seat before dropping the whiskey.

“There’s nothing to talk about, Harrington.” He called back, his voice low and gruff as he cleared it, feeling the burn of whiskey at the tip of his tongue and the back of his throat. The knob jiggled followed by a few loud knocks.

“There is! There is… Is so much for us to talk about, but you have to let me in, Billy, please.” Steve begged from the door, the knob jiggling again as Billy grumbled, pushing up from the plush chair and swaying towards the door, unlocking the knob and tugging it open, yet the chain stopped it from going far.

“Billy-”

“Well, start talking, Harrington.” Billy all but growled, the heat rapidly sweeping across his cheeks as well as the hearty burn in his eyes.

“I just… Can you please let me in? This is ridiculous, really, Billy.” Steve grumbled, leaning further into the door with his weight, yet Billy pushed back, huffing.

“Talk or I close it.”

“Fine! Fine…. Listen, Billy, I just…” Billy scoffed.

“You just what, Steve? Really? I mean, Jesus Christ, I _asked_ you… No, I _told_ you to tell me to stop.” Billy squinted, his brows furrowed as the hall lights brightly glared from above Steve’s crown of chocolate-colored hair. The hurt mixing with the burn of his throat and eyes, adding to the violent pounding in his skull from his heart echoing there.

“I.. I just… I’m sorry! It’s just I…” Steve stumbled and Billy could feel his heart clench. He scoffed out a breath.

“Christ, spit it out, Bambi!”

“I don’t know, okay?!” Steve shouted, his voice echoed slightly as his forehead met the door with a thud. They stood there in a swell of silence before Billy slowly closed the door, his shaking fingers twisting the latch and knocking it out of the lock, swinging the door open slowly. Steve’s head carefully lifted and Billy wanted to kiss him… **_Jesus, he wanted to grab him and hold him and kiss along his hairline and whisper, ‘it’s okay.’_** A beat or two passed between them in the pregnant silence before Billy swallowed thickly.

“What..?”

“I.. I just… _Fuck,_ I don’t know, _okay_? It was - It was good! It felt.. It felt nice, better than anytime Reagan and I have kissed. And fuck, I shouldn’t say that or feel like that and I don’t know why I feel like that because I’m married,” the phone buzzed, seeming to add emphasis…

“And Jesus, I feel trapped with her, but I don’t want to lose her because she’s all I’ve fucking known and I just - I can’t lose anyone else! And that includes you! I can’t-”

“Steve..” Billy almost whispered, his voice shaking.

“I mean, holy hell! I get treated like I am absolute garbage but I put up with it because-”

“Steve,” Billy called a little louder.

“She’s done so much shit that I would usually never forgive, but holy fuck! I - I’m a nice fur rug for her to fuckin’ walk all over-”

“PRETTY BOY!”

“WHAT?!”

“Breathe. Take a breather for a minute, okay..?” Billy took a step to the side, allowing Steve to walk cautiously into the room. He gently shut the door, the knob shaking as his fingers released it gently. The room was pitch black, dark, and inviting to Billy’s vibrating and sore eyes. He squinted, looking around until his eyes landed on the soft silhouette sitting in the chair where he had just been. A gentle groan escaped him as the lamp on the desk flicked on, Steve sat there and looked up, pleading and apologetic eyes looking at Billy. Steve inhaled deeply, his hands rising towards his hair, Billy moved towards him quickly, catching his wrists, holding them tightly as he dropped to his knees in front of him, looking up with softening eyes. A shaking sigh passed Steve’s lips as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead into Billy’s shoulder.

“I’m… Shit, I’m sorry,”

“Do not apologize,” Billy spoke softly, keeping his voice low and something stern, in it as Steve moved his head back, looking at Billy through his lashes with those soft coffee toned eyes. Billy could feel the heat from the whiskey bubble back up…

“Do not apologize for having valid feelings, do you understand me? You’re… The state that your marriage is in right now is taking a toll on you and your mental state, so you need to vent and rant and be angry and upset - it’s a valid response, Princess.” Billy sighed, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles across the back of his hand. Billy slowly stood up, gently dragging Steve up with him, tugging him close until he could feel his own breath bounce off of Steve’s warm cheek. They stood there, leaning their weight into one another while swaying gently when Billy suddenly tugged them sideways. A sharp yelp left Steve as they landed on the bed, a deep chuckle rattled through Billy as Steve sat up, scoffing at him with a jutted out lip, pouting. Billy slowly turned onto his side, raising his hand up and poking at Steve’s soft and hot cheek.

“Awe, come on, sweetheart, give me a smile,” he poked at Steve’s cheek again when Steve turned going to bite at Billy’s index, only to make him gasp and laugh before reaching up and wrapping his arms around the brunette’s shoulders and tugging him down with him. They broke out into a fit of giggles, as Steve nestled himself into Billy’s side, resting his head on his shoulder. They laid there in a… Comfortable silence. This felt relaxed, warm, and just… **_Safe._** Billy’s Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly before sighing out loud, making Steve fix himself to look up at him.

“Have I ever told you why I gave up competitive dancing…?” He asked, quietly and quickly, licking at his slowly drying lips. He felt the bed shift as well as Steve before he felt a gentle shrug.

“I… Not that I recall, I mean, I sort of figured something happened but you never mentioned it..” Steve mumbled into the side of Billy’s. He merely nodded, swallowing thickly once more before sighing.

“When I was a kid, I loved dancing. I watched every show that aired about it religiously, and I loved it. My mother did dancing - she was so… Beautiful. So graceful. I remember one day I asked her if she would teach me, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen her smile so big,” Billy paused, swallowing as Steve snuggled closer, his hand fisting the loose tails of Billy’s button-up.

“So, she rented out a studio for every weekend and we went there and danced, and danced, and danced until our feet were practically bleeding. But we loved it. However, every good thing must end, right..? My dad found out. Hated. Thought it was the most disgusting thing he’s ever heard of - a boy liking dancing? Biggest sin in his book.” Billy stopped, sucking in a breath and clenching his eyes shut as Steve reached up, caressing and petting the side of Billy’s head, tangling the long beach curls between his fingers.

“That’s where it all started. He would force me into taking sports up on the weekends, forced my mother to stop taking dance, and took anything considered “girlie” from my room… Then, he hit my mother,” Steve froze, a gentle gasp as he continued to play with the blonde curls. Billy continued.

“It took a week for her to leave, she tried to get me, I know she did her best but… It just wasn’t enough. It didn’t take long until he decided it was all my fault… But, I kept dancing. Whenever he’d lock me in my room, I’d practice what I knew, when I ran off to the beach, I danced there - even earned a few bucks from some people wandering the shoreline, I just… _Danced_. Fast forward to a few years, I had just turned twenty, my dancing career here was small and good, that’s when I had been approached by an agent. He had heard wonderful things and had witnessed a multitude of what I could do and it was like a sign - a sign that I was doing what I was supposed to.” He paused, taking a breath as Steve sat upon his side, running his blunt nails along Billy’s scalp, making him sigh gently.

“I returned home, duffle bag in hand, and the card stuck in the mesh pocket… It had fallen out. I didn’t know until I heard my father screaming my name, bursting through my bedroom door and cursing my name into the sun until he was a different shade of red. He grabbed me by my hair,” Billy swallowed, feeling the tears well up in his eyes.

“Yanked me out of bed by it, my side slammed into the floor - it was already hurting from the dulling bruises - I remember kicking and screaming and the searing pain that ripped through me as his fist curled and tugged against my hair before he brought his foot up, and-” he stopped, making a loud cracking sound as Steve flinched, his eyes wide as he stared down at Billy. Tears were rushing down the side of his face as he sniffled gently, shrugging his shoulders as Steve rolled practically on top of him, wrapping his arms around Billy’s shoulders before gently unwrapping himself from him.

“He... _Broke_ your leg?” Steve asked, a shaking whisper. Billy cracked a sad smile, closing his eyes slowly and nodding.

“In half. A few extra splinters here and there confused the doctors. Apparently shattered my kneecap, and caused swelling in my muscles from the bone splintering through it.”

“Jesus, Bill, I’m… I’m so sorry, but what about the agent? I.. I mean, couldn’t he have at least sued him! Done something to get back at him!” Steve growled as Billy shrugged again, playing with the end of his shirt, with hazy eyes.

“But I danced.”

“What..?”

“Yeah. The doctors never said I would never dance again, but I had to take it slow. And my agent took care of him, okay? Got me a nice apartment away from there where I could heal and sent some people to help me with stuff, and didn't want me to strain out the leg. But, once I healed enough, I danced. I danced in competitions, won titles, got checks and a hint of fame with it - but then it happened.”

“What happened..?”

“I pushed too hard - too far, maybe? I broke it again, I was dancing in a New Jersey competition, and it just snapped… _Right. On. Stage._ ” They both grew silent as Steve played with the tail of Billy’s shirt as his chest rose and fell. The feeling of needed sleep already wrapping itself around Billy as he turned his head, knocking off Steve’s hand as he looked to the clock. **_1:23 AM. Fuck._**

“You should go back to your room.”

“Why? So you can drink yourself into oblivion and not make the flight back to Cali? I think not, besides, Carter stayed in Bailey’s room.” Steve smiled softly, gently grabbing Billy’s chin and turning his head back towards him, making Billy smile gently. Steve’s brows furrowed gently as he licked at his lips.

“Billy, I just… Thank you for telling me.” He whispered, pressing his nose and forehead against Billy’s with a soft kiss against the slightly slick skin before slowly sinking back into Billy’s side, still caressing his side with light touches, ghosting over his showing skin. The glow from the lamp cast over them as if they were covered in honey as they shifted closer to one another, seeming to mold into each other’s bodies.

“Yeah, I… Hell, Max didn't - _doesn't_ \- even know why..." 

“So… Why did you-”

“Tell you?” Billy finished the question, making Steve gulp and nod, keeping a hand on Billy’s side as he ran his fingers across his side, itching at Billy’s exposed ribs making his breath hitch and wiggle gently against the bed. He waited a moment, closing his eyes as Steve’s fingernails dragged across his loose button-up, Billy could feel the weight of his stare on him. 

“I don’t know… I think it’s _because I trust you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This series is also on Tumblr! 
> 
> You can follow it on there as well, or see any of the other works I make!


End file.
